


The truth

by agentcalliope



Series: Musings of a Muse [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (they're not), Canon Compliant, DAISYS LIKE WHATTTT, Daisy finds out, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Humor, Kissing, Making Out, Spoilers for 3x20, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, fs think they're slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6855214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcalliope/pseuds/agentcalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy's in quarantine, which Fitz and Simmons seem to forget when they sneak into the lab late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

* * *

 

There are no clocks in quarantine, and she can’t see the lab’s without leaving her bed, but Daisy doesn’t need one to know that it’s very early- the air is heavy with silence and sleep, and there is no noise besides the sound of her breathing.

It’s kind of peaceful, really.

But it’s in this silence that Daisy can’t stop her thoughts that race in her mind and she relives every moment she was under Hive’s power.

She sighs, laying on the bed and inspecting the crack on the ceiling as she wishes that she wasn’t so alone right now, at this moment.

 

It must be fate, because suddenly the door creaks open and Daisy catches her breath in surprise when she hears hushed voices.

She considers pretending to be asleep, closing her eyes swiftly but there’s a thud as if something landed on a counter, and a suggestive giggle vibrates through the glass walls that encase her that’s followed by a drawn out shush- which sounds _remarkably_ like _Fitz_.

 

Daisy’s eyes fly open.

 

And at the sound of what she immediately recognizes as _lip on lip action,_ Daisy shoots upright in bed.

She can barely see through the darkness, but there’s no doubt that there are two very distinct figures embracing and _making out_ , one sitting on a desk facing the other one standing whose back is towards Daisy. The moans and sighs that fill the silence somehow have a British lilt to them, and Daisy gasps at loud.

There’s a clatter and a yelp when the bodies break apart, and the one that was standing stumbles and falls to the ground.

A lamp turns on, and she’s face to face with a wide-eyed Jemma, and Daisy glances at the floor to see Fitz groaning and covering his eyes at the sudden brightness and embarrassment.

 

She can barely get the words out she’s laughing so hard.

“No fricking way no _fricking_ way oh my fricking god I can’t breathe,” she’s tearing up and through misty eyes sees Jemma blush crimson red and Fitz pulling himself up from the floor, “I can’t _believe_ you guys are sneaking into the lab to _make out like a couple of teenagers.”_

Daisy suddenly stops cackling and gapes at them.

“Wait. How long- when did- never mind I’ll ask that later but _why_ are you guys sneaking into the lab when you have perfectly nice _private_ bunks to suck each others faces in?”

 

Jemma opens her mouth to respond but Fitz beats her to it, his voice full of haughtiness and defiance.

“Well we obviously forgot _you_ were here, Daisy.”

 

It really doesn’t even make any sense, and it definitely doesn’t answer most of her question: and both Daisy and Jemma know it as Jemma smacks the back of his head and gives him an incredulous gaze as Daisy’s grin widens.

“So you guys have some weird nerd kinky sex fantasy about doing it in the lab and totally blanked on the fact that _I’m_ in here, in _quarantine_.” Daisy concludes and snorts when she realizes that judging by their faces she isn’t far off from the truth.

“I’ve waited so long for you two idiots to pull your heads out of your asses and _get_ together,” she shakes her head in amazement, “I cannot believe I’m the first one to find out!”

 

Oh no.

Fitz and Jemma immediately share a glance between them that makes Daisy snap her mouth shut and her blood run cold. Snarky grins appear on their faces, and Daisy has to fumble for what words to say.

“I’m- I’m the first one… right?”

 

Fitz sighs and stretches his arms above his head, cocking his head to the side at Jemma.

“Jemma, isn’t-”

 

“-Daisy the _second_ one to know? Why yes, Fitz. Yes she is.” Jemma finishes and smirks when she turns back to look at Daisy.

 

“Tell me right now-”

 

“Goodnight Daisy!” They exclaim, Jemma turning off the lamp and plunging the room into darkness. They chuckle as they walk out the lab door, and through the darkness Daisy can tell they’re holding hands-

Which she would be rather adorable, if she wasn’t so peeved right now.

“Is it May?? It’s gotta be May she finds out _everything!_ ” Daisy calls out to them. “Or is it Coulson? C’mon guys come back _tell me_ I gotta know!”

 

(Daisy can’t wait for the morning, when she can tell Mack all about their favorite nerds finally getting together and see the shock on his face)

 


End file.
